


Helping Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, First time hand job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Piss Play, Public Hand Jobs, They Do What They Want, Underage - Freeform, but not really- just touching, despertaion, he could be 18+ if you want him to be, peter is cool with it, though peter's age is never mentioned, tony know's it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stuck in traffic.  Peter needs to pee.  Tony helps him out and offers him a bottle to go in but only if he accepts help.  He doesn't want the kid to miss and make a mess of his seats...When Peter gets hard, he helps him out with that little problem too.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 198
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Helping Hands

"Hey, uh, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked from where he sat in the passenger seat of one of Tony's most pricey vehicles. The older man picking him up from school wasn't a surprise but the announcement that they would be traveling several hours to spend the weekend at some conference he'd made up to get his aunt to allow him to spend a couple of nights with him was. He wasn't prepared to be in the leather seat for so long and the need to empty his bladder was becoming more and more pressing. It wouldn't be a problem if they were stuck in traffic, with nowhere to _go._ "I know we're stuck here for a while but I really need to pee. Can you at least get over by the grass?" he stated without hesitation. 

"I could," Tony said with a smirk, "but it might take a while. You're going to have to hold it."

"I mean, I've been holding it," Peter countered, "I've been holding it since we got stuck here and now I'm busting to go to the bathroom."

"I think I might have another solution," Tony said thoughtfully. Then he reached down to pluck an empty water bottle off of the floorboard. "I could let you go in this but I admit I'm a bit concerned."

"Concerned about what?" Peter questioned. His bladder had already accepted the bottle as an ideal solution and it was throbbing with want for release. Whatever the concern was it had to be less so than him completely ruining the leather seats. 

"I don't want you to _miss_..." Tony stoically replied but really his mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. This was his opportunity to not only see the teenager's enhanced dick but if he played his cards right, he could touch it too. He knew it was wrong on every level for him to think that but it wasn't like he planned to suck him off. Just maybe offer to aim his dick so that he could keep his leather from smelling like piss. It would be completely innocent. Fatherly, even. 

"I won't miss, I swear but if I don't go soon, I'm going in to pee in my pants and all over this seat," Peter added. He'd was already holding his dick through his shorts and he couldn't tell if it was sweat or piss dampening his underwear. 

Tony pretended to be thoughtful and then gave the teenager a soft smile. "I don't want you to wet yourself, Buddy. How about I help you."

Little red flags started raising in Peter's head. His adult mentor has just offered to help him piss. He knew he should decline but at the same time, the pressure in his abdomen was becoming too much. He would also be lying if he'd never lay in his bed at night and thought about what his mentor's fingers would feel like wrapped around his dick. He'd been masturbating to his Iron Man poster since he was old enough to get himself off. His dick twitched to life at the thought and all red flags dissipated. He needed to pee and if his incredibly handsome mentor's help was going to be required to be able to go, then he would be fine with it. Two birds. He'd get to take the best piss of his life and he'd be able to jack off to the memory for years to come. _(heh...come)_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just need to go."

Tony nodded his head and tried to hide the eagerness as he unscrewed the bottle. "Go ahead and take it out, Pete," he said while swallowing the last remaining drops of water.

Peter wasted no time undoing his pants completely so that he could pull his ample dick out of his underwear. He could see the older man's eyes fall onto his uncut tip before having to hide a smile. He would have been flattered by the gesture but at the moment his head, dick, and balls were swimming with pee. "Hurry."

"Alright I'm going to touch you now," Tony warned before gently taking ahold of the young man's dick, pretending to lose his grip for a moment so that he could roll it between his fingers. He couldn't stop the smirk that momentarily crossed his face when the kid actually started to chub up at his touch. It became very clear that he was both a grow-er _and a show-er._

_"Please,_ " Peter hissed as he watched the man make no move to line the bottle up with his tip. He could feel the piss slipping and could see a small drip emerging from his foreskin. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to pee," he cried out, gasping when the older man squeezed his shaft.

"Well, we can't have that. Not yet anyway," Tony said as he firmly gripped the teenager's dick before slowly bringing the bottle to where it needed to be. Then and only then did he loosen his hold. "Alright, kiddo. You can go now."

Peter did not require any further prompting. He released his bladder without giving it a second thought. The relief was nearly instant and had him making little noises of satisfaction as he went. With Tony doing all of the work he was able to close his eyes and fully appreciate the sensation of his piss hissing past his foreskin. Within a few seconds of his flow he;d already become nearly boneless, leaning against the seat, moaning and sighing. The good feeling didn't last. He could feel his mentor pinching his tip. "Stop, Pete. I need you to stop! Hold on," he heard the man say but the words didn't register until he heard the sound of piss dripping onto the seat. 

He'd had so much piss in him that he'd overflowed the bottle and it took a lot of painful effort to block the stream. "I can't keep holding this it. I need to pee the rest of it out," he hissed once he'd managed to stop peeing. He could feel the remainder of his piss pressing at his tip, demanding to exit. 

"I know, kiddo, I know," Tony said while opening his door to dump out the piss that was already contained. He'd not realized the kid could hold so much. It was impressive and oddly... hot. He had to adjsut his own pants before taking back a hold of Peter's dick. "Go."

"Ahhh!" Peter nearly shouted when the rest of his pent up pee came bursting through his slit. "Shit, I'm sorry," he breathily added once the spray had begun to taper off into a trickle. He'd looked down long enough to see that the seat was sprinkled with piss and the bottle was nearly refilled. He hoped his bladder would empty before it reached the top. He didn't think he could stop again. Even if all that was left was a few spits and drips. 

"Think you're done, kid?" Tony asked once a few more languid dribbles fell into the bottle.

"I dunno," Peter contentedly replied and then bore down causing a small spurt to jet out of him. Once more push, one more small spurt and then he was done. "I'm finished now," he said, gasping again when he felt the older man begin to milk the last few drops out of him. He was suddenly going from slightly chubbed up to fully hard and there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He'd never been touched by anyone else before and the foreign sensation combined with the relief was making his dizzy with a while new need.

"Feeling better, Pete?" Tony asked without ever taking his eyes off of the kid hardened appendage. 

Peter didn't know what to say. His dick was standing at full attention, the head fully exposed and bright red. It was just a matter of time before he started dripping with rew-come. He needed to touch himself or he was going to die. He was sure of it. "No, Mr. Stark. I mean, yes but... no," he said and then squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"Do you need some more help?" Tony asked but he could feel a stone drop into his gut as he did so. It was wrong. So wrong, yet there he was and there Peter was not looking even the slightest bit uncomfortable with the offer. IF anything he could see a spark int he kid's eyes. That didn't help much with the guilt but he trie to focus on that alone. "I could keep touching you."

"Yeah," Peter stuttered while furiously bobbing his head up and down. "That would help."

"I'd do anything to help you, kid," Tony said as he began to slowly jack the kid off.

With just the tips of his fingers and his thumb running up and down his length, the sensation was both too much and too little for Peter. Because of that, he began to keen into the man's hand with a whine on his lips.

"Do you need more?" Tony whispered ad when the boy's hips jerked he took that as a yes and built up his speed. From there it didn't take long for the kid to go from whining to grunting before letting out a strangled cry as he came over Tony's fist. 

"That was- just- it was amazing, Mr. Stark," Peter lazily proclaimed, entirely too spent to try to tuck his softening dick back into these pants. That had been the most satisfying orgasm of his young life. "Thank you. I really needed that," he said, unsure if he was talking about the piss of the climax. Both had been unreal.

Then, against Tony's better judgment, he leaned over and kissed the teenager on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Anytime, kid. All you have to do it ask."

If the same situation repeated it's self the next day on the way home, it wouldn't be surprising. 


End file.
